


Believe me

by exalteddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chuck Shurley is Castiel's Parent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engineer Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Lawyer Castiel, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Not super relevant, Office Party, Smart Dean Winchester, not physically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exalteddean/pseuds/exalteddean
Summary: Dean's at an office party for Cas and Sam's law firm when Amara manages to corner Dean. She insists that he should be sleeping with her, not Cas, and becomes forcefully handsy. He manages to get away despite being quite nearly blackmailed into sleeping with her, but Cas is there to take care of his shaken up boyfriend afterward.A hurt/comfort fic.





	Believe me

Dean sipped his drink and leaned against his boyfriend, Castiel. They were at a pretty boring office party, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain. It was being thrown to celebrate a recent court victory of the law firm Cas and Dean’s brother Sam both worked for. The firm itself was large, and spared no expense on lavish parties, providing Dean with all the alcohol and hors d’oeuvres he could want. Not to mention the fact that it was Sammy’s first big boy job after law school, and that it had been the reason Dean met the love of his life—Cas was a lawyer with the firm as well, but more notably a member of the Novak family that ran the entire firm. Cas had been obligated to attend every party, and when Dean accompanied Sam to one after his first court win several months ago, the two drifted to one another like magnets and haven’t separated since.  


Cas and Sam were currently engaged in animated conversation with two women—lawyers and other members of the Novak family, Dean presumed, although he hadn’t paid much attention. Dean kissed Castiel’s cheek and went off in search of the restroom.  


He found it on the second floor of the office building, in a long, quiet hallway away from the bustling of the partygoers. After relieving himself at the urinal, Dean washed his hands and checked his reflection in the mirror above the sink. No water had splashed onto his dress shirt. Good. He dried his hands thoroughly on the paper towels provided and smoothed his shirt down over his pants. He might be wearing his shirt untucked over jeans, but he still wanted to look nice. It was a fancy as hell office—Dean had recommended a security company for them, the same one his own engineering firm used, to install high definition security cameras that picked up audio, alarms for the doors and windows, and hire out guards for the front desk. No brother of his was going to work in a giant, very expensive looking office building in the middle of downtown without adequate security.  


Walking out of the restroom, he nearly collided with a tall woman.  


“Oh shit, sorry,” Dean offered as he stepped to the side to allow her to pass. The woman, Amara, if Dean remembered correctly now that he saw her properly, simply smirked at him, stepping forward towards him where he had stepped away. She placed an index finger beside the button of his collar and dragged her nail gently down his chest.  


“Oh, it’s perfectly fine,” She purred, stepping closer once more, trapping Dean against the wall. “I was looking for you, actually.”  


“You—you were?” Dean flinched, trying to step away again to separate himself from where she had begun to press against his side.  


She flashed him a wide smile. “Definitely. A face like that and a body like this?” She pressed impossibly closer, running her palm down his chest again and letting it settle on the button of his jeans. “How could I not want you?”  


Dean grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand up off his pants, stating as firmly as he could with his heartrate rapidly increasing, “I’m in a relationship. With your nephew, actually, so if I could just—”  


Even as he tried once again to step away, she twisted her wrist out of his grip and latched it back onto the waistband of his jeans, curling her fingers in and pulling him back to her. “Come on, I won’t tell anyone. You should consider yourself lucky, I won’t sleep with just anybody. You’re attractive, I’m attractive. We should definitely have sex.”  


Dean furrowed his brow angrily, quickly pulling her hand away from where it had started to creep down past his waistband and pushing firmly but gently at her shoulder. “I’m not interested. Sorry. I’m just going to get back to the party.”  


Amara dropped all pretense of subtlety. Before Dean could turn away, she latched her hand right over Dean’s dick on his jeans, squeezing roughly. “Yeah, right. I haven’t had anyone turn me down yet, sweetheart. Drop the good guy act and come fuck me in my office like you really want to.”  


“Jesus Christ!” He ripped her arm off him again, but before he could make another move she started working on the button of his jeans with her other hand. Shuffling the wrist he was holding into his other hand before he could reach down and grab Amara’s busy hand from his pants had slowed him down just enough, apparently. Before he could reach it, she’d undone the button and zipper and was already pushing her hand into his boxer briefs to grasp his dick. He hissed at the sensation of her skin on his, internally panicking at her forcefulness.  


Dean tried to grab her arm and step back, only to collide with the wall. Enough was enough. He hadn’t wanted to have to do this, but he grabbed her forearm and pulled it roughly off of himself, pushing her away and causing her to stumble. He gave her a last angry look and turned away, intending to head back to the party, find Cas, and get the hell out of there.  


“If you don’t have sex with me, I’ll just tell everyone you raped me.”  


He stopped cold, hands frozen in their reach toward his zipper. He turned to look at Amara again, who was slowly smiling back at him, arms crossed defiantly. “You’re _blackmailing_ me?”  


All he received was a smirk and a nod in confirmation. “Cas won’t believe you,” he whispered, heart hammering.  


“Oh won’t he? Are you sure?” Amara stepped closer again and tapped her finger against her chin, faking confusion. “Because if you aren’t sure…I could ruin your life. You could lose your boyfriend, your friends and family will stop talking to you, and if we go to the police, well. I could get you fired from your job or even,” She leaned in to where Dean stood frozen, her lips an inch from his, “send you to jail.”  


A loud thud sounded out in the quiet hallway as Dean let his head fall back against the wall, trying to even out his breathing and blink back tears. She was right, she could ruin his entire life. Permanently.  


She leaned against the wall, surveying him with a huge grin. “The way I see it, you have two clear options. Have a simple quickie with me, and I won’t say anything to anyone. Castiel doesn’t even have to know anything happened. If you don’t, I’ll make sure he and everyone else hate you. We’ve definitely been gone from the party long enough for them to believe something’s happened by now.”  


After her little speech, she made no move to grab at him again. She continued to watch him, giving him a smug smile. Dean continued staring at the ceiling, uselessly biding time until he decided what the fuck he was even going to do now. He counted 12 ceiling tiles and 16 blinks of a little red light before taking a deep breath and— _the camera!_  


That little blinking red light belonged to a tiny, barely noticeable high definition _fucking_ video camera with _fucking_ audio, and it was _fucking_ recording! _Thank the fucking gods._  


Dean looked back at Amara, smiled and told her calmly, “I’m going to take my chances and go ahead and tell Cas what you tried to do.”  


Amara blinked once, her smile slipping, before contorting her expression into one of anger, and announcing, “Well, I’ll just go ahead and tell them you what you did to me!” She reached forward and pulled his still-open jeans halfway down his legs before walking quickly from the hall towards the stairs.  


Huffing out a surprised laugh, he pulled his jeans up and tried fruitlessly to button them while jogging down the stairs after her.  


Back in the entryway of the office, what greeted him was the sight of Amara shaking an accusing finger towards him, as she screeched about being raped to the crowd. He held one of his hands up placatingly, the other still on his jeans. “No, I didn’t, I swear.”  


“Then why are his pants open?!”  


Dean’s eyes widened. In attempt to meet Cas or Sam’s eyes in the crowd, he’d neglected an important step, and now Castiel’s brother Michael was striding toward him and grabbing his arms roughly behind his back.  


Clenching his jaw and trying not to struggle against Michael’s arresting grip while Amara pretended to cry, Dean shouted out to anyone who would listen, “I didn’t do anything, check the cameras!” Finally, he saw Sam and Cas in the crowd, pushing their way over to him. “Watch the video feed, we were by the restrooms—go see the video!”  


Chuck, Castiel’s father, looked away from his sister where he had been consoling her, and met Dean’s eyes. “Okay, let’s check the video feed then. Amara, wait here, okay? Michael’s got Dean.” He placed a hand briefly on Amara’s shoulder as her fake crying increased in volume, before striding to the front desk where a security guard sat during operating hours. Sam and Cas quickly followed. The entire office was silent for a few moments, aside from Amara’s scream-crying into another woman’s embrace, until Dean heard Sam’s voice.  


“There, stop. There’s Dean going into the restroom, alone.”  


One of them must have hit play, and the entirety of Dean’s and Amara’s conversation began playing quietly through the computer’s speakers. Eventually, Michael loosened his grip and allowed Dean to step away with a nod.  


The video stopped and Cas strode over and pulled Dean into a hug, mumbling, “I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry she did that to you,” into his ear. Dean just held Cas close, sagging with relief that the whole ordeal was over.  


All eyes in the party turned to Amara, who huffed and stalked out of the building. Noise levels in the room rose again as people nervously returned to their earlier chatter.  


Sam pulled a DVD out of the front desk computer and walked over. “Here—if you wanted to go to the police. We’d back you up.” He held out the disk but Dean just shook his head.  


“I just want to go home, I think. Cas?” Castiel nodded quickly and took Dean’s hand, leading him out of the building. Sam followed, pocketing the DVD for now.

~

Dean rested his head in Castiel's lap, allowing his eyes to close as Cas carded his fingers gently through his hair. Cas hadn't stopped fussing over him since they'd left the party, but Dean had finally convinced him to relax and snuggle with him on the couch. They'd gone to the Roadhouse for burgers with Sam, and once Dean had assured them both enough that he was fine, they said goodnight to Sam and Cas took Dean back to his apartment for the night.  


"I'm sorry I kinda ruined the party," Dean mumbled into Castiel's thigh.  


Cas stilled his hands in Dean's hair. "You did no such thing. First of all, it wasn't like it was that great of a party to begin with. Second, and most importantly, you did absolutely nothing wrong. I'm just glad nothing worse happened. I'm so...just so fucking sorry that she did that to you. I'm never letting Amara near you again, I swear. She's dead to me," Cas growled out, clenching his hands in Dean's hair and relaxing them again.  


Dean chuckled. "I know, babe. I'm fine, really. Maybe I was a little shaken up, but I'm good now. Definitely as long as you don't stop touching me." Dean turned slightly to grin up at Cas. "You wanna go to bed?"  


Cas frowned down at him. "Are you sure? I can stay out here on the couch if you'll be more comfortable for now."  


"Yes I'm sure, please, I wanna feel you. Only you. Show me I'm yours," Dean begged, already unbuttoning Cas's shirt.  


A hand gently closed over his own, stilling his movement. "Dean, you are mine, I promise. Move in with me. I want to always know you're here, safe with me."  


Grinning like an idiot now, Dean stood up, pulling Cas with him. _"Yes,"_ he said simply, pressing his lips softly against Castiel's, then pulling him gently to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are welcome!
> 
> I’m exalteddean on tumblr :)


End file.
